Viruses comprising the Flaviviridae family comprise at least three distinguishable genera including pestiviruses, flaviviruses, and hepaciviruses (Calisher, et al., J. Gen. Virol., 1993, 70, 37-43). While pestiviruses cause many economically important animal diseases such as bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV), classical swine fever virus (CSFV, hog cholera) and border disease of sheep (BDV), their importance in human disease is less well characterized (Moennig, V., et al., Adv. Vir. Res. 1992, 48, 53-98). Flaviviruses are responsible for important human diseases such as dengue fever and yellow fever while hepaciviruses cause hepatitis C virus infections in humans. Other important viral infections caused by the Flaviviridae family include West Nile virus (WNV) Japanese encephalitis virus (JEV), tick-borne encephalitis virus, Junjin virus, Murray Valley encephalitis, St Louis enchaplitis, Omsk hemorrhagic fever virus and Zika virus. Combined, infections from the Flaviviridae virus family cause significant mortality, morbidity and economic losses throughout the world. Therefore, there is a need to develop effective treatments for Flaviviridae virus infections.
The hepatitis C virus (HCV) is the leading cause of chronic liver disease worldwide (Boyer, N. et al. J Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000) so a significant focus of current antiviral research is directed toward the development of improved methods of treatment of chronic HCV infections in humans (Di Besceglie, A. M. and Bacon, B. R., Scientific American, Oct.: 80-85, (1999); Gordon, C. P., et al., J. Med. Chem. 2005, 48, 1-20; Maradpour, D.; et al., Nat. Rev. Micro. 2007, 5(6), 453-463). A number of HCV treatments are reviewed by Bymock et al. in Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy, 11:2; 79-95 (2000).
RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) is one of the best studied targets for the development of novel HCV therapeutic agents. The NS5B polymerase is a target for inhibitors in early human clinical trials (Sommadossi, J., WO 01/90121 A2, US 2004/0006002 A1). These enzymes have been extensively characterized at the biochemical and structural level, with screening assays for identifying selective inhibitors (De Clercq, E. (2001) J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 297:1-10; De Clercq, E. (2001) J. Clin. Virol. 22:73-89). Biochemical targets such as NS5B are important in developing HCV therapies since HCV does not replicate in the laboratory and there are difficulties in developing cell-based assays and preclinical animal systems.
Currently, there are primarily two antiviral compounds, ribavirin, a nucleoside analog, and interferon-alpha (α) (IFN), that are used for the treatment of chronic HCV infections in humans. Ribavirin alone is not effective in reducing viral RNA levels, has significant toxicity, and is known to induce anemia. The combination of IFN and ribavirin has been reported to be effective in the management of chronic hepatitis C (Scott, L. J., et al. Drugs 2002, 62, 507-556) but less than half the patients infected with some genotypes show a persistent benefit when given this treatment. Other patent applications disclosing the use of nucleoside analogs to treat hepatitis C virus include WO 01/32153, WO 01/60315, WO 02/057425, WO 02/057287, WO 02/032920, WO 02/18404, WO 04/046331, WO2008/089105 and WO2008/141079 but additional treatments for HCV infections have not yet become available for patients.
Virologic cures of patients with chronic HCV infection are difficult to achieve because of the prodigous amount of daily virus production in chronically infected patients and the high spontaneous mutability of HCV virus (Neumann, et al., Science 1998, 282, 103-7; Fukimoto, et al., Hepatology, 1996, 24, 1351-4; Domingo, et al., Gene, 1985, 40, 1-8; Martell, et al., J. Viral. 1992, 66, 3225-9. Experimental anti-viral nucleoside analogs have been shown to induce vialable mutations in the HCV virus both in vivo and in vitro (Migliaccio, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2003, 926; Carroll, et al., Antimicrobial Agents Chemotherapy 2009, 926; Brown, A. B., Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs 2009, 18, 709-725). Therefore, drugs having improved antiviral properties, particularly enhanced activity against resistant strains of virus; improved oral bioavailability; fewer undesirable side effects and extended effective half-life in vivo (De Francesco, R. et al. (2003) Antiviral Research 58:1-16) are urgently needed.
Certain ribosides of the nucleobases pyrrolo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazine, imidazo[1,5-f][1,2,4]triazine, imidazo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazine, and [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-f][1,2,4]triazine have been disclosed in Carbohydrate Research 2001, 331(1), 77-82; Nucleosides & Nucleotides (1996), 15(1-3), 793-807; Tetrahedron Letters (1994), 35(30), 5339-42; Heterocycles (1992), 34(3), 569-74; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1 1985, 3, 621-30; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans, 1 1984, 2, 229-38; WO 2000056734; Organic Letters (2001), 3(6), 839-842; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1 1999, 20, 2929-2936; and J. Med. Chem. 1986, 29(11), 2231-5. However, these compounds have not been disclosed as useful for the treatment of HCV.
Ribosides of pyrrolo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazinyl, imidazo[1,5-f][1,2,4]triazinyl, imidazo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazinyl, and [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-f][1,2,4]triazinyl nucleobases with antiviral, anti-HCV, and anti-RdRp activity have been disclosed by Babu, Y. S., WO2008/089105 and WO2008/141079; Cho, et al., WO2009/132123 and Francom, et al. WO2010/002877. Butler, et al., WO2009/132135, has disclosed anti-viral pyrrolo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazinyl, imidazo[1,5-f][1,2,4]triazinyl, imidazo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazinyl, and [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-f][1,2,4]triazinyl nucleosides wherein the 1′ position of the nucleoside sugar is substituted.